Mario
'Mario & Sonic R '''is a foot-race game for the Mario & Sonic series. It is for the Wii U, and is very similar to ''Sonic R. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Bowser * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Birdo * Nabbit Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Cream * Omega * Rouge * Jet * Sticks Rookies * Laura * Logan * Savannah * Austin * Corden * Kristi * Nick B. * Sam S. * Chris T. * Hailey S. * John P. * Brad L. * Kaitlin * Jeremiah * Maddy Y. * Ethan N. Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Omochao Items * Coin * Ring * Banana * Green Shell * Red Shell * Star * High Speed Shoes * Barrier * Boo * Bob-omb * Cyan Wisp * Fire Flower Courses * Mushroom Kingdom from Super Mario Bros. * Yoshi's Island from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 * Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii * Sprawling Savannah from Super Mario 3D World * Sparkling Waters from New Super Mario Bros. U * Wario Factory from Mario Sports Mix * Ribbon Road from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Big Island from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Bowser's Castle from Mario Kart 7 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart DS * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Station Square from Sonic Adventure * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * Resort Island from Sonic R * Jungle from Sonic Jump Fever * Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure * Hill Top from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Levitated Ruin from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Wave Ocean from Sonic the Hedgehog * Egg Factory from Sonic Riders * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Casino Park from Sonic Heroes * Death Egg from Sonic and Knuckles * Night Carnival from Sonic Rush Story Mode In story mode, characters race against certain rivals to them, and also complete missions on certain maps. Each character has unlockables you can collect after completing certain missions. Each character unlocks their own music track, Miiverse stamp, Mii costume, and gallery bio. Rival themes can also be unlocked to use in-game alongside the unlockable music tracks. Music Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Wart from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Final Boss from Super Mario Land # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Hammer Bros from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # King K. Rool from Donkey Kong Country # Baby Bowser from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Bramble Blast from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest # Boss from Super Mario 64 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Luigi's Mansion from Mario Kart DS # Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS # Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy # Kamella from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser Jr. Battle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Final Boss from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Kamek Battle from Paper Mario: Sticker Star # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Final Boss Phase 2 from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker # Final Boss from Yoshi's Woolly World # Soul Rumblings from Paper Mario: Sticker Star Sonic Series # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Death Egg Robot from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Boss from Sonic CD # Stardust Speedway Bad Future from Sonic CD # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Death Egg's Eye from Sonic the Fighters # Boss from Sonic and Knuckles # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix # Final Boss from Knuckles' Chaotix # Egg Hornet from Sonic Adventure # Gamma from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Fly in the Freedom from Sonic Adventure 2 # Truck Chase from Sonic Adventure 2 # Flying Dog from Sonic Adventure 2 # Boss from Sonic Advance 2 # This Machine from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # I Am... All Of Me from Shadow the Hedgehog # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Dreams of an Absolution from Sonic the Hedgehog # Final Boss from Sonic Rush Adventure # Metropolis Speedway from Sonic Free Riders # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six (Vilolin Ver.) from Sonic Lost World # Final Boss from Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric # Seaside Beach from Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Rookies # Take Me Out To The Ball Game # We're Not Gonna Take It # Don't Stop Me Now # Ghostbusters Theme Song # Thunderstruck # Fake It # Animal I Have Become # Bullet # Super Bass # Black and Yellow # Lollipop # That's My Kind Of Night # Bottoms Up # Pompeii # Wildest Dreams # Cookie # My House # Same Old Love # Wash It All Away # We Don't Talk Anymore # The Devil's Bleeding Crown # Ice Cream Truck # The Good The Bad and The Dirty # Side to Side # Starboy # Six Feet Under # Swang # 24K Magic # Starving # Fake Love # Bad Things # Caroline